


Unofficial Consultants

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen or OT3, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic: Eliot + Parker + Hardison, Vance finds them before Nate does & turns them into a special ops team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Consultants

"Parker, did you just stab the target with a fork?!?!?!" Vance yelled. "Why can't you act like a damn professional for once?"

"Why is he being loud?" Parker asked Hardison, seeming puzzled but otherwise unbothered.

"Maybe he thinks saying things loud makes wishes come true," Hardison suggested, mostly to see Vance's foreheard tense even more.

"Wishes, huh?" Parker said, then yelled "MONEY! MONEY! MONEY! MONEY FALLING FROM THE SKY!!!" She waited, then said to Hardison, "Nope, loud doesn't work."

Vance covered his face with both his hands, trying to quell his rage.

"Told you she was 20 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag," Eliot said.

"Did we make Vance cry?" Parker asked, "Because I don't like to make people cry."

"He's not," Hardison said. "The only person crying is the guy you stabbed."

"Well, he doesn't count," she answered, and Hardison nodded.

"Let's just try to finish the mission," Vance groaned. "And no more stabbings!"

Parker rolled her eyes. "Complain some more, why don't you? Why'd you let me in a room with forks if you didn't want me to stab anyone?"

"She makes a really good point," Hardison said.

Eliot patted Vance on the back. "Don't worry, man. In a few years, you can probably retire."

Vance glared, but not quite enough to make Eliot hide his smirk.


End file.
